This much is true
by Lifeinthe80s
Summary: An alternative ending to S2 E08, Alex tells Gene she's from the future, will Gene believe what she says. I know True is from series 3 but it fits the story theme!


_**This is a one off story I have written, it's an alternative ending to Series 2 Episode 8. When Alex tells Gene she's from the future and Gene doesn't belive her it breaks my heart. So I have decided to write a more happier Galex ending, hope you all like it! xx**_

Alex was sitting at her desk, twiddling her pen between her fingers. The dreaded day had come Operation Rose was hours away. Chris was going undercover with the corrupt officers, Alex knew that this investigation was very important to Gene, he couldn't stand corrupt police officers, and what aggitated him even more was the fact that his own super intendant was one of them. Alex looked over towards Gene's office she understood how ashamed he was of Chirs he was their friend, he had betrayed them and that's what hurt Gene the most. Moments later Shazz came dashing through the doors of CID and handed Alex a note '_Operation Rose will go ahead, you've made your decision and now everyone will find out the truth.' _Alex jolted and dropped the note in surprise, she knew this was Summers but what in earth did he mean by 'the truth' he couldn't tell anyone that she was from the future without exposing himself. Alex threw the note in the bin in panic and had to come up with some cover story if anything was said.

XXXXXXXXX

Gene threw open his office door and looked directly towards Alex. Alex knew straight away that Summers must have said something to him. Gene looked fuming and narrowed his eyes at Alex.

'My office, NOW.'

Alex walked slowly towards the direction of where Gene was waiting. She knew he was going to confront her about something Summers had said, she just had to try and play it cool and deny everything, after all Summers had no proof. It was her word against his.

'Yes Guv.' Alex breathed heavily not wanting to hear the next set of words to come from Genes mouth.

'Would you care to explain this' Gene yelled as he hurtled a tape towards her. 'Now I know you like the sound of your own voice, but now you're being corrupt and planning something against me. I always thought you and me, we were the ones, we had a connection.'

Alex knew right away what that tape had on it, and she knew exactly what Gene was talking about.

'No, no Gene. I'm not corrupt that- that's nothing.'

'I want the truth Alex, otherwise you're off the team.' Gene got in Alex's face and looked at her questioningly. Their eyes met, Alex knew that she had to tell Gene the truth, she couldn't lie to him especially as he had proof. Alex trusted Gene but she was doubting whether or not he would believe her. Alex gulped as a tear streamed down her face.

'I'm from the future.' Alex couldn't believe what she was saying so why on earth would Gene believe a word of it.

XXXXXXXXX

Gene looked at Alex, waiting for her to say something else ridiculous. Alex carried on, surprised that Gene hadn't thrown her out, just for saying that.

'I was shot, and I woke up here with you.' Floods of tears began to fall down Alex's cheek as she spoke the truth for the first time.

Gene looked deep into her eyes, he could see how upset she seemed by what she was saying, but still said nothing waiting for her to explain further.

'It was 2008, my daughter Mollie's birthday...and I was shot by Layton, that's why I was so focused on getting him locked up.' Alex paused she looked as if she was deep in thought. 'He also killed my parents, Tim and Caroline Price...in the car bomb'.

Gene's eyes widened as the reality of what she was saying finally hit home. She had said without any warning that there was a car bomb planted under the Price's car that day and did everything in her power to prevent it, including locking them up in a cell like a mad woman.

'Now, you don't have to believe me but you asked for the truth' Alex really wanted Gene to believe her and to just her hold her tight, but it was very likely that he wouldn't believe any of it, understandably.

'Strangely enough Bolls, I actually believe this deluded story of yours.' Gene was no longer angry at Alex but felt sympathy for her, she had been taken away from everything she knew in a shot, and she had lost her daughter. 'But I don't want you telling the rest of the team, this will stay between me and you, I don't want the rest of the team thinking I'm-'

'Like me?' Alex smiled at Gene, she couldn't believe that he had just accepted her like that and not gone straight to the men in white coats.

Gene pulled Alex close to him and hugged her tight, he wanted to take all the pain away. He felt like such an idiot for making her feel like she couldn't tell him the truth all that time, but he understood full well why she didn't just drop it on him in a conversation he would of probably laughed at her and called her a '_Daft tart'_. He knew that it had to be a moment like the one they were just in for her to finally admit everything.

'Thank you Gene'

'For what?'

'For not thinking I'm crazy.'

'I didn't say I didn't think you were crazy, I just said I believe you.' Gene half smiled at Alex jokingly. 'Now, pub!'

XXXXXXXXX

It was around 11 O'clock and everyone except Gene and Alex were sat around a table. Instead Gene and Alex sat at the bar with a half empty bottle of Bolly sitting infront of them, after telling Gene the truth Alex felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she knew that she could trust Gene. Who would of thought that Summers would actually of ended up helping their relationship.

'You look lovely in that black dress Bolly' Gene leaned over to whisper in Alex's ear 'But it would look even better on my bedroom floor.' Gene looked Alex up and down and admired the little black dress that flattered her figure, especially her lovely long legs.

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed at Gene's remark then turned to face him. Fighting off the urge to laugh, it had been ages since she's heard that line.

'I'll grab my coat.' Alex winked at Gene, as the rest of the team wolf whistled.

That night Gene and Alex both rushed out of Luigi's, hand in hand with half a bottle of Bolly. Just as they were walking out Gene leaned in and brushed Alex's lips with his, their hands started to roam as tounges entwined with one anothers.

'I could get use to this.' Gene smirked while putting his left arm around Alex and leading her over to his place.

**The End**

**Please tell me what you think, I love a bit of friendly criticism and always love to here tips. I hope you enjoyed the alternative ending to S2 E08. I do not own Ashes To Ashes or any of the characters mentioned.**


End file.
